


We need to talk about babies

by GenericUserHere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clint is a meddler but he helps so it's okay, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUserHere/pseuds/GenericUserHere
Summary: The classic 'I'm pregnant but we haven't discussed having tiny humans yet' ficOtherwise known as Tony is pregnant and Bucky is accidentally a dick but luckily these idiots have friends who help them work out their shit





	We need to talk about babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/gifts).



“I think I’m pregnant.”  
Bucky stilled for about .5 seconds before slowly looking up, fixing his gaze on his boyfriend, just digesting that for a second before responding slowly, “Pardon?”  
“I might be pregnant, as in growing a tiny human inside me? Not really sure what you want to hear, Buck,” Tony let out a tiny nervous giggle, hands busy fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.  
“You’re… Pregnant? Like, as in,” Bucky paused for a long second, just digesting the last few seconds before continuing with “Pregnant?” And okay, maybe it wasn’t his best reaction ever, but this was really throwing him for a loop here.  
“Maybe. But I’ve peed on, like, five sticks, and combined with the fact I’ve missed my period this month, it was supposed to come last week and nothing yet, so,” Tony was now fully in rambling territory, and took a stabilizing breath, and Bucky, feeling lost and hurt that Tony had kept this from him, broke in. With a nasty tone, he practically spit the next words at Tony, words designed to hurt.  
“Can you even be pregnant? And why haven’t you gone to the doctor before now if you’ve obviously known for so long?” As soon as it was out Bucky wished he could reach out and snatch the words from the air before they ever reached his boyfriends ears, as Tony’s face closed off, and he turned around fast, but not before Bucky saw what he would swear were tears in his eyes, and responded while walking away.  
“Well, actually, my doctor’s appointment is today, and I was thinking maybe you wanted to come. I mean, I know we haven’t had the whole baby discussion yet, but now you’ve made it perfectly clear you don’t want to, and you don’t want this, so I should probably just go alone,” And with that, Tony was gone, and Bucky was alone, feeling like the absolute shittiest boyfriend ever.  
\------------------  
“He didn’t even want to tal-talk about I-it,” Tony was sobbing into Nat and Clint’s couch cushions the next day, sobs breaking up his words as he cried throughout the story of the day before, Clint in the kitchen making him tea at Nat’s command, and Nat keeping her arm around his shoulders as his whole frame shook  with his sobs, having poured out his heart to the pair after Nat found him sobbing in the elevator, not knowing where to go now that he obviously couldn’t go back to his place he shared with Bucky, not knowing where they stood after their argument but having a sinking feeling that if Bucky didn’t want a child this was it for them, because he was keeping it. He would prove that he could be a good dad despite his own father never having time to tell him he loved him until after he was dead and gone.   
“Can you really blame the guy?” Clint popped his head in, only to hurry to explain at his fiancée’s death glare, “I mean, he didn’t even know you could get pregnant, right? And you had never had the ‘so do you want to raise tiny monsters to be actual human beings’ talk, so obviously he wasn’t expecting you to just drop that bomb out of nowhere. And I have, on occasion, been known to freak out and act like a complete douche nozzle out of nowhere when I feel shocked, so maybe he just kind of freaked out and said that shit and now he feels like shit. Either way, you have to talk to him eventually, if only to talk about custody shit, so may as well be now,” Clint shrugged and headed back into the kitchen.  
“He’s not wrong, love,” Nat rubbed his back up and down, grounding him as she spoke. “Eventually you will have to speak to him, it might as well be before your relationship is beyond saving. And you still must have a talk about children, do you not?”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Tony sniffled. “Can I stay here tonight, though? I’m a mess, I don’t want to have to face him like this.”  
Nat smiled, making her look sweet and warm, and assured him he was welcome to stay the night.  
\-----------------  
“I mean, he never mentioned kids. Of course, I want kids, but I never thought he would.” Bucky paced back and forth in front of Steve’s couch, where Steve sat looking sympathetic. “I don’t know, maybe he’s not keeping it? Maybe he just wants to get rid of it and he just wanted to have a human conversation about it and I acted like a- like a- “  
“Complete dickhead?” Steve helpfully supplied.  
“Yes, exactly, for no reason. He has every reason to hate me and I just want to tell him I’m sorry,” Bucky dramatically flopped onto Steve’s couch, face first, making his voice muffled when he next spoke, “I just want to know if he’s okay, if he’s gonna keep it, if it’s okay if he is going to,” Bucky was mildly tipsy and now on the verge of tears as he looked over at Steve, repeating “I just want to know if he’s okay.”  
“I know, Buck, I know. Come on, it’s late, you’ll feel better in the morning, let’s just get you into bed now,” Steve reached out to help him up, but when Bucky just laid there unmoving, Steve hauled him up with an arm under Bucky’s, shuffling him off to bed and making sure he was asleep before going out to find Tony. He and Bucky needed to talk about this, and Steve Rogers would make them if it was the last thing he did.  
\---------------  
“Come on, Nat, just let me talk to him,” Steve begged, down at her and Clint’s apartment, begging to see Tony.  
“No, Steven. You do not get everything just because you are America’s golden boy. Tony needs his rest and you will go back to James and tell him exactly that,” Nat stood in the doorway, blocking his path into the apartment.  
“Bucky doesn’t even know I’m here, please Nat,” he begged, face earnest. “They need to talk, Bucky feels horrible, he just wants to know Tony’s okay, he doesn’t even care about the baby.”  
“What part of ‘Tony needs rest’ is so hard for you? Here, I will make it simple. If James wants to see Tony, he can come here himself tomorrow and talk to him. Goodnight,” and the door was shut in his face. Steve sighed and ran his hands over his face, turning to leave as the door reopened and Clint slipped out.  
“Look, man, I’m really risking a lot by even talking to you right now, but Tony’s not in great shape, and he really needs his boyfriend right now.  So, if Bucky’s ready to stop being a dick, Nat always goes to bed at 10:30 on the dot, so come down about 11:00 and I’ll get you in to talk to him, but it was not my idea if Nat asks,” and he slipped back inside, leaving Steve alone in the hallway again to process.  
\-------------------------

“Come on, get up,” Bucky heard moments before he was freezing and wet, sputtering out half-formed words for a few seconds before realizing how ridiculous he must look, half-sitting up and soaking wet on his couch. So, he calmed himself down and turned a glare on the innocent-looking Steve standing beside him with an empty vase in his hand.

“What the hell was that for?”

“Get up, we have about,” he glanced at his wrist before continuing “20 minutes to make you presentable before we have to be downstairs, and trust me, you want to look better when you see him,”

Well now Bucky was wide awake. Him could only mean Tony, and, glancing down at himself, he  _ definitely _ wanted to look better if he was seeing Tony. So, he jumped up and headed for the bathroom, calling back over his shoulder “if that stains, you’re buying me a new couch,”

“It was just water, calm down,” Bucky could  _ hear  _ Steve’s eye roll.

Fifteen minutes later, he was buttoning up his shirt, looking at himself in the mirror to make sure he didn’t look too obviously tipsy, because he really wasn’t, anymore, the cold water he had dumped on him doing its job, but he definitely still had alcohol in his system despite that, and he really didn’t want Tony to think he was drunk when he saw him again.

———————-

“He definitely said 11:00?”

“Yes, calm down,”

“I can’t! The love of my life is on the other side of that door, and you want me to calm down?” 

“You’re sweating, it’s obvious. Just take a deep breath and go inside,” 

So, with a deep breath, Bucky turned the knob and slipped inside, eyes immediately finding Tony on the couch with Clint, looking, quite frankly, horrible. He looked beautiful, of course, but there were bags under his red-rimmed eyes and he was pale, like he’d been crying recently. Clint turned to him, nodded once, and the whispered something into Tony’s ear before slipping off the couch and disappearing down the hall. Tony stood and faced Bucky, seemingly steeling himself before speaking.

“So, I guess you’re here to end it?”

“What?” Bucky was kind of stunned, the words just made no sense.

“You don’t want kids, and I’m keeping this one, so I guess you don’t want to see me anymore,” Tony seemed like he was trying to be flippant, but he missed the mark and just looked like he was going to burst into tears at any moment. 

“Whoa, doll, I think you’ve been making some assumptions about what I do and don’t want without asking me anything. Yes, I acted like a major asshole, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want this kid, if you want to keep it,”

Tony blinked at him a bit, then launched himself at Bucky, legs wrapping around his waist as soon as Bucky's arms came around him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered against his neck.

“Hun, if anyone should be sorry here, it’s me. You did nothing wrong, you just told me something I needed to know and I reacted badly, and I am so so sorry,” Bucky said into Tony’s hair, breathing in the smell of his shampoo and thinking how close he came to losing this. “Now let’s get you up to bed, you look more tired than usual and that can’t be good for the baby. We can talk more tomorrow,” and with that he started carrying Tony to the elevator, and Tony was asleep before they hit their floor.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not actually stated here but Tony is trans, its not really overly relevant to the story but in case anyone was confused by parts of Bucky's reaction it's because Tony is on T and that has the potential to harm any fetus.


End file.
